


Sending A Message

by WestOrEast



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Communication Failure, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Rei knows what she wants. And how to get it. So why is it so hard to make other people understand that?
Relationships: Ayanami Rei/Ikari Shinji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Sending A Message

**Sending A Message**  


Rei Ayanami sat in the shade of Tokyo 3 First Municipal Junior High's main building, watching her fellow students eat and socialize during their designated lunch period. Having finished her own meal - plain rice topped with garlic and ginger - Rei would normally be content to sit in silence and wait for either the end of the lunch break, or a summons to NERV headquarters, but today she found herself distracted by a nameless disquietude. In the past, she'd spent such quiet, solitary periods either on reading, meandering introspection, or on mental preparation for her duties as a pilot. Today, however, she could not banish the persistent flashes of memories from when Ikari-kun had visited her apartment the night before. She had found both his presence and his actions bewildering at first, but as things progressed she had begun to enjoy herself, and it was these latter memories that plagued her now.  
  
Breathing heavily and shifting from side to side, Rei felt uncomfortably stifled, almost claustrophobic - but that was completely irrational; compared to the confined environment of Unit 00's entry plug, or the frequent synchronization tests, her current environment was decidedly open. And yet, there was a lingering, distracting _awareness_ of her body that plagued Rei almost as surely as the intrusive, unbidden thoughts of Ikari-kun's naked form and the way he had pressed up against her. The commander's son was sitting not too far away from her at that very moment, and Rei stared at his back as he engaged in quiet conversation with the much more rambunctious duo of Aida and Suzuhara, leaning up against a nearby stairwell.  
  
The only time Rei could ever remember feeling like this before was during the encounter with Ikari-kun last night. _During_ the encounter, she mused to herself - but not _after._ Was that the solution? Could this vexing, distracted state be alleviated by a simple repeat of the previous evening's activities? A brush of her school uniform against her chest, and the alarmingly intense sensation it produced, rapidly convinced Rei that any plan was preferable to the continuance of the status quo. Rising silently to her feet, she approached Ikari-kun and his companions.  
  
"Ayanami?" Suzuhara was the first to notice her presence, prompting a surprised about-face from the other two boys. "What's up? You here to collect him again? I didn't hear any sirens or anything..."  
  
Rei shook her head, and considered how best to elucidate her desires. Upon review, she believed she knew all of the correct terminology for what had happened when Ikari-kun had come to her apartment to drop off her replacement ID...but that did not necessarily mean she knew the appropriate manner in which to lodge her request. Ikari-kun, for his part, seemed to be having difficulty looking directly at her, his face as flushed as her whole body felt. Perhaps he was suffering from a similar level of distraction?  
  
"So, uh...what's up, then?" While Rei was considering her approach, the lingering silence had apparently prompted Suzuhara to repeat his query.  
  
Where verbal communication failed, she decided, a more direct demonstration may succeed in conveying her intent. Stepping further toward the three boys, Rei gently took Ikari-kun by the wrist and directed his hand to cup her behind, in a manner she had found pleasing when he had done so after their exertions yesterday.  
  
" _A-A-Ayanami!_ " Ikari-kun immediately snatched his hand back, his expression becoming visibly distressed.  
  
Rei frowned. Evidently there had been a miscommunication, and she would need to voice her desire after all. After another moment's consideration - and some slightly confusing theatrics from Ikari-kun's friends - Rei decided to appeal to his empathy. If she erred further with her words, hopefully she would be corrected.  
  
"Ikari-kun," she spoke softly, taken mildly off-guard by how breathy her voice came out, "I...cannot stop thinking about last night."  
  
Rei searched her fellow pilot's face; hoping for some sign that he understood - and possibly even empathized with - her current predicament. Like herself, Ikari-kun often had difficulty expressing his true feelings, and in that shared weakness the two had discovered some measure of camaraderie in the wake of the Fifth Angel's defeat. Now, however, he was stammering and blushing in mortification.  
  
"'Last night?'" Both Suzuhara and Aida echoed her words with tones of confusion.  
  
"N-no! I didn't mean to..." Ikari-kun stammered in response, waving his hands rapidly and snapping his head back and forth between Rei and his two compatriots. "I mean, it was...it just sort of..."  
  
Rei blinked in confusion. Again, she had failed, or transgressed in some manner she did not understand. Perhaps a direct request would be more appropriate?  
  
"I would like to engage in sexual intercourse with you again, Ikari-kun."  
  
She had managed to keep her voice closer to her usual steady professionalism, that time - and she had spoken loudly enough that she would not be misunderstood. Around her, Rei began to notice that her words were eliciting a response from other nearby students: they appeared to be joining Aida and Suzuhara in their strange convulsions. A small crowd began forming around the four original participants in the conversation. Rei frowned slightly; this was much more difficult than she had hoped, and even now she was increasingly aware of a warm, sticky dampness between her legs. Observing Ikari-kun more closely, she turned her attention towards her unpracticed ability to read the facial expressions of others. He did not appear to be angry, so she dared to hope she hadn't overstepped and transgressed on their cautious, distant friendship. Was the problem, then, that she had been insufficiently clear? Perhaps Ikari-kun was somehow even less familiar with the terminology than she was.  
  
Turning around, Rei promptly and unassumingly dropped her plain white panties from beneath the turquoise skirt of her school uniform, and presented her bared behind to the object of her intentions. The warm breeze of the early afternoon sent a further tingle to her exposed anatomy, but hopefully this would finally convey her request and they could proceed with addressing the problem.  
  
"Please, I need you to stick your penis in my vagina." Surely _that_ was plain enough for anyone to understand.


End file.
